Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED Continuum
by kleptographer of alternates
Summary: Kira travels back in time to save Fllay and stop the Second Bloody Valentine War from ever occurring. But Kira must confront the deranged Rau Le Creuset before he destroys everything worth fighting for.


**KiraxFllay pairing in Drama/Mecha/Military/Action/Romance/Science Fiction genre  
**

**To all Mobile Suit Gundam SEED fans who love KiraxFllay and are willing to take direct action to bring it about again.**

**_Mobile Suit Gundam SEED_ is the property of Sunrise Studios**

**The _time machine_ used is based on a design by Michio Kaku from 1999, professor at the City University of New York**

**The _temporal paradox resolution _used is 'choice timeline hypothesis.'**

MOBILE SUIT: GUNDAM SEED CONTINUUM

_The Earth spun swiftly around the sun like a streak of blue and the moon around the Earth like a faint wavy band. The stars circled all around in wild patterns. Phantom spaceships and mobile suits zoomed around, oblivious..._

*

Fllay Allster sat fearfully in a small shuttle with several other Earth Alliance deserters, floating through the depths of space. They were heading for the rebel ship called Archangel.

Glancing out the window, Fllay saw a mobile suit that looked very much like the Strike engaged in combat, dodging and attacking with skill and precision.

"Kira!" Fllay exclaimed over the radio.

"Fllay," Kira asked, looking around in astonishment. Seeing the shuttle, he veered off from the fight toward it.

Suddenly the enemy mobile suit fired a beam at the shuttle. Kira's eyes widened and Fllay felt her blood go cold.

In horrified desperation, Kira pushed the Freedom well past its operational limits and just barely deflected the blast.

"Kira..." Fllay lovingly whispered as tears streamed down her delicate pale cheeks.

Kira looked in the shuttle window and saw Fllay, sitting in the copilot's seat, staring right at him.

But then from behind, came another pod from the enemy mobile suit, ready to fire straight through the shuttle's center.

Kira's eyes widened.

Suddenly, however, another mobile suit appeared out of thin air and fired a positron beam that decimated the pod and continued on towards the Providence.

"What the hell?!!" exclaimed Rau Le Creuset, as he stomped on the thrust, frantically trying to evade the burst, which blasted right through the Providence's side and would have obliterated the entire machine if not for its phase shift armor which was able to reduce the effect of the positrons.

Inside the Freedom, Kira was stunned. "Who are you?" he asked over the radio.

In a slow and careful voice, the pilot of the mysterious mobile suit replied: "My name is Kira Yamato. I'm your future."

"What..." Fllay said, very confused as well.

"Basically, I traveled back in time. If I hadn't come back, you would've just died, Fllay.," the future Kira explained. "Kira, take Fllay and yourself to the Archangel. I'll stop G.E.N.E.S.I.S."

"But...how is this possible? I mean--" the other Kira began.

"--We don't have time now. I'll explain everything later. Alright?" the future Kira asked, looking toward the Providence's direction uneasily. It was coming back around again.

"Kira! I have to tell you--" Fllay exclaimed hurriedly.

"--You can tell me face to face," the past Kira replied, sensing his future self's urgency. "I'm taking you to the Archangel."

Fllay looked down.

_That's what you said the last time_

The Continuum flew off in the direction of the Providence.

*****

Honestly, Kira was worried. His plan had worked so far but now the future was completely unknown and so much was at stake.

_Focus_

A purple seed fell behind Kira's eyes and exploded, dilating his pupils just as the Providence came in range.

"You can't be from the future. That's impossible. Mankind dies today! It's supposed to end here and now!" Le Creuset shouted in a delirious rant as he ignited a beam saber.

"Your wrong," Kira muttered, shaking his head.

Le Creuset lined up three pods, aiming at possible vulnerabilities. But the Continuum was too quick; it dodged and deflected the beams while taking a couple of shots with the positron cannon to destroy the array. Another pod fired at his back but was instantly destroyed as the blast reflected off of the Continuum's armor.

Le Creuset slammed his foot on the thrust to gain altitude but the Continuum quickly caught up with him, slashing away the Providence's legs with its beam sword.

Enraged, Le Creuset whirled the Providence around and reverse accelerated, covering his retreat with an array of pods which began blasting away at the Continuum to little effect due to its positron reflector and mirror coated phase shift armor.

"It doesn't even matter what you do Kira! When Jachin self destructs, GENESIS will fire! There's no way the process can be stopped now. Earth will burn and the ensuing cries of the victims will trigger battle anew. This will be a day of reckoning for everyone!" Le Creuset announced.

"I won't allow it!" the future Kira cried.

"This is their destiny! They led us to the inevitable end!" Le Creuset argued. "You even helped bring this about, boy."

"Your wrong. You don't understand anything," Kira stated as he, now right above the Providence, sliced clean through its other side with his beam sword.

Le Creuset maneuvered the pods inward and began coordinating concentrated precise strikes at point blank range which actually seemed to slightly damage the Continuum.

Kira ignited a second beam sword and quickly spun around, clockwise and counterclockwise, disabling a couple of the pods, and then shot upward at incredible speed, using the new position to snipe at the remaining pods with the positron cannon.

Le Creuset was astounded by the sheer power of this new mobile suit. Before he could formulate a counterattack or, more likely, an escape, the Continuum appeared directly ahead, sword in one hand and cannon in the other, aimed directly at the cockpit of the Providence.

"This fight ends now! Your mobile suit is completely disabled," Kira explained.

"All this time...you've been holding back. Why?" Le Creuset stalled, beginning to initiate the Providence's self-destruct sequence.

"You can't self-destruct. I'm jamming your electronics," the future Kira said in disgust.

Le Creuset slammed his fist into the keypad in frustration. "Are you going to kill me now, then?"

The future Kira glanced at one of the cesium atomic clocks inside the cockpit. Behind the crippled Providence, the shaft of GENESIS could clearly be seen.

_This is it_

"In my history, you died here. I killed you. Your murderous plan failed and everyone forgot you--accept me, that is. To forget you would've meant forgetting her, something I cannot do." the future Kira began.

"At least I succeeded in making your life miserable--" Le Creuset spewed venomously.

"Just listen to me!" Kira shouted. "Right now, I'm offering you a choice, a second chance, you might say. Take off your mask. Forget your hatred, work for the betterment of humanity instead of its destruction, and make something worthwhile out of your unfortunate life. What do you say?"

Le Creuset looked wearily out the cockpit window toward the sleepy blue Earth. He sighed. "If I refuse, you'll kill me?" he asked weakly.

"If you continue to try to kill more innocent people and destroy the Earth or the PLANTs, then yes--I will have to kill you...in order to save them," Kira replied.

"They're hardly innocent," Le Creuset muttered under his breath. He sighed again.

_What if he's right  
Maybe...maybe it's better if I just...  
Ugh...I can't breathe_

He sighed yet again. He took of his helmet and undid his seat belt. Looking down, he saw the open control. An odd smile came to his face. "Never!" he shouted and punched in the control. The cockpit opened and Le Creuset was sucked out into the vacuum of space, laughing maniacally.

"No!" Kira shouted.  
_  
Why  
Why couldn't you just let go  
_  
The future Kira looked again at the clock.

_It's time_

The Continuum flew out of the way just as the the predicted unstoppable blast of GENESIS obliterated the Providence and itself exploded in a bright nuclear flash.

_It's over...finally_

Kira sighed and flew the Continuum toward the Archangel.

*****

On the Archangel, Miriallia picked up an unknown reading on her sensors.

"Unidentified mobile suit," she relayed to Murrue.

"This is Kira Yamato, inside the UCX-81 Continuum, requesting to dock inside Archangel," the future Kira announced over the radio.

Murrue nodded her head wearily.

"Um, go ahead Kira," Mirialli said.

"Thank you," he replied.

*  
Inside the hangar of the Archangel, Kira locked the Continuum's controls and exited the cockpit.

"Hey, Murdoch! How's it going?"

"Fine..." Murdoch replied suspiciously. "Now what's the deal with this mobile suit of yours?"

"Don't worry about it," Kira replied, waving his hand as he left.

*****

"Sai...Miriallia...Murrue...so good to see you all," Kira said as he entered the main deck of the Archangel.

"Um, you as well," Miriallia replied.

"So...time travel, huh?" Sai began awkwardly. "How?"

Kira sighed. "In late 79 I found a cyclotron orbiting Jupiter attached to a chamber containing a superconductor plate which was generating a huge electromagnetic field. I followed its energy signature to another chamber near L4 which contained a parallel superconductor plate. Intrigued by this mysterious arrangement, I learned from some old data discs that the array was secretly constructed by a group of Coordinator scientists in the late 50s to distort space-time in the vicinity in such a way as to create a transversable wormhole that would link the two chambers, stabilized by the exotic matter generated through the Casimir Effect. However, it was apparently abandoned and forgotten, accumulating a time difference from the other all this time. I reunited the chambers side by side and found that they indeed had a fixed time difference between them that had resulted in a closed timelike curve. I built the Continuum, calibrated the wormhole to take me back here, and the rest as they say...is history," the future Kira replied with a smile.

"It's so...weird...seeing two of you," Miriallia said.

"Likewise," both Kiras agreed.

The future Kira looked at Fllay. It was a curious thing. Now that she was alive in his past, he could remember all of the time they had spent together over the years and all the love she had given him.

"Fllay," Kira said, coming back to the present past and saying, "If I may," to his past self. "I've been waiting along time to do this again." He took her into his arms, lifted her chin so that her grey eyes met with his purple ones, and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much."

"Wow..." Fllay exhaled when he let go of her. "I can't thank you enough for saving my life...again."

"And I can't thank you enough for loving me. Take good care of her, Kira," he replied.

The other Kira gave the couple a shy smile. Fllay winked at him.

"I will," the younger Kira replied.

The older Kira smiled. "I know."

The past Kira just shook his head in bemused disbelief.

"I know what your thinking, Murrue--" the older Kira said, turning toward her.

"--Can you? Can you really go back in time and save Mu?" Murrue asked, on the brink of tears.

Kira went to her and put his arms around her. "People might have me go back and save everyone," he replied. "But it wouldn't be right. They all chose to die, either by sacrificing their lives for those they loved or choosing to fight in the first place. I won't make their sacrifices--their choices--worth nothing. I'm not God and life and death don't work like that."

The older Kira then whispered in her ear, so that only she could hear, "He's still alive. Find him."

Murrue gave Kira a look of disbelief, but he merely nodded to her with a knowing smile.

"Where will you go?" Sai asked.

"Well...Fllay will be waiting for me back in the future I'm sure. So I need to get to Jupiter and find that cyclotron I guess..." Kira explained, lost in thought.

After an awkward silence, he said, "Well...I guess I should be going. I'll see you again very soon, Fllay."

"Right," Fllay agreed.

"Goodbye everyone," the older Kira said.

"Goodluck," the younger Kira said.

"Oh...one more thing, Kira," the future Kira said, turning toward his younger self and whispering in his ear, "Don't tell anyone about me or the Continuum, it's our secret. In the future, PLANT chairman, Gilbert Dullendal and Blue Cosmos will try to start another war. You have to make sure that doesn't happen. And...tell Lacus I'm sorry."

"I'll make sure of it," the younger Kira said.

The future Kira smiled, his head flooded with memories again. "I'm sure you will."

*

"This is Kira Yamato. Continuum. Launching!" he announced over the radio.

"Goodbye, Continuum," Miriallia announced.

With that, he was catapulted from the Archangel into the depths of space, headed for Jupiter.

*****

Back in the future, the Continuum appeared in the skies over Onogoro, concealed by mirage colloid. Reaching the air above his cottage by the beach, he landed, exited the cockpit, and descended to the ground.

*****

When she saw him trudging up the warm sandy beach, Fllay came running out of the house.

"Your back! I guess it worked!" Fllay exclaimed.

"It's so wonderful to see you again," Kira replied taking her into his arms and lifting her up into the air.

"You act like I've been dead or something," Fllay said, smiling.

"You were," Kira shrugged, lost in his own thoughts. "But its good to finally be home again."

"Let's go inside and get you cleaned up," Fllay replied, taking his arm and walking toward the door.

THE END


End file.
